


Поражения

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), WTF TTSS 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чтобы хорошенько узнать, что у человека внутри, не нужно видеть его в момент триумфа, это тебе ничего не скажет. Нечего пялиться на то, как Наполеон въезжал в Париж. Посмотри на него на Святой Елене».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поражения

**Author's Note:**

> Строчки из стихотвороения Руперта Брука «The Old Vicarage, Grantchester», цитируемого в тексте, переведены автором на основе любительского перевода Koukket.

_Deep meadows yet, for to forget_  
_The lies, and truths, and pain? . . . oh! yet_  
_Stands the Church clock at ten to three?_  
_And is there honey still for tea?_

_Rupert Brook  
The Old Vicarage, Grantchester_

 

**Симпатичная шкурка**

«Чтобы хорошенько узнать, что у человека внутри, не нужно видеть его в момент триумфа, это тебе ничего не скажет, бестолковая твоя голова, — ворчал дядюшка Анри, агрессивно подбрасывая в ладони ярко-красный мяч. — Залезть под симпатичную шкурку и узнать, что под ней за мясо и кости можно, только когда ты видишь, как человек проигрывает. Нечего пялиться на то, как Наполеон въезжал в Париж. Посмотри на него на Святой Елене. А теперь, дурень, бери биту покрепче и становись на позицию. Сегодня ты у меня побегаешь!»

И Джим бегал. Это, он, собственно, умел лучше всего.

Ему нечасто вспоминался безумный граф де Сент-Ивон и его поместье в пригороде Парижа, где Джим провел несколько самых отвратительных летних каникул в своей жизни. Но сегодня лило как из ведра — и он поневоле припомнил такой же слякотный весенний день, когда они с самого утра и до ужина, почти без перерыва, практиковали правый и левый драйв, и дядя Анри рассказывал про Святую Елену.

Команда подобралась такая разношерстная и такая разобщенная, что сегодня Джиму явно предстояло узнать изнутри всех этих ребят. Собравшись в кучку на поле и перекинувшись парой слов, они уже точно знали, что проиграют. Кого-то, возможно, это охладило бы, но Джима зажгло мрачной решимостью. Может, еще не все потеряно. Может, они еще вздуют напыщенных студентиков из соседнего колледжа, которые подбили их на игру. Случаются же чудеса.

Чуда, конечно, не случилось. Их калитку сбили с первой же подачи, а дальше все стало только хуже: бестолковые тычки плечами, вышедший за линию поля мяч, свалившийся в грязь боулер. И все же шансы отыграться еще оставались, тем более, они договорились на две партии с небольшим перерывом.

Дождь, прекратившийся было, вновь наполнил пузырями мелкие лужицы, остро запахло мокрым деревом и травой. Джим, напряженно упираясь ладонями в колени в ожидании броска, чувствовал себя псом, которому вот-вот дадут команду «Ату». На дождь ему было плевать, ему даже нравилось, что мокрый свитер облепил вспотевшую спину. От Джима едва не валил пар, так ему было жарко от бега и от желания взять реванш.

Когда судья матча — местный пастор — скомандовал «Играем!», безымянный парень из команды Джима, замерший напротив, низко наклонился к коленям, а потом встряхнулся и ухмыльнулся так, что Джиму вновь вспомнилась Святая Елена...

Сам он еще не принял очевидного поражения, он вообще не умел принимать поражений, а этот уже знал, что они продуют с позором. И ему было все равно. Точнее, не так. Он наслаждался трагической предопределенностью их положения — это чувствовалось в его кривой улыбке, в напряженно стискивающих колени пальцах и ссутуленных плечах. Игра, в которой ты гарантировано не выиграешь, точно наполнялась для него особым смыслом.

Джим успел разглядеть все это за те пару секунд, пока соперники занимали свои места, и их подающий делал свой восхитительно пижонский бросок. А потом парень напротив тряхнул головой, отбрасывая длинную мокрую прядь, свешивающуюся ему на один глаз, а Джим сощурился, стараясь не упустить мяч. Отбил его, хоть и не очень удачно — и игра началась всерьез.

Они даже слегка размочили счет, но все-таки несыгранность взяла свое. «Эй вы, мокрые гуси! — орали им невесть откуда взявшиеся зрители, среди которых, что еще обиднее, были какие-то местные девушки в крест-накрест обвязанных вокруг груди платках. — Подберите сопли! Что вы тащитесь, как старичье!» Джима крики раззадорили, он даже ухитрился вывести из строя битсмена соперников, но его место занял свежий — явно универсал по стилю игры. И стало совсем худо, а один раз чуть не дошло до драки.

В итоге пастор объявил поражение по очкам, проклятые студентики принялись обниматься и, подхватив сумки, отправились отмечать победу в паб, а команда Джима начала разбредаться по домам, покашливая, встряхиваясь и едко переругиваясь.

Под шкурками у них в основном были недоверчивость, сварливость, любовь к комфорту и прочая дрянца.

Джим отошел к краю поля, всей пятерней размазывая по лицу смешавшийся с дождем пот. Упер биту в носок ботинка, покачал — и замер так, глядя на куцые, не оперившиеся еще листвой рощицы, на группки строений, взбирающиеся на холм, на оживленную речную переправу в миле отсюда, где дымил катер и толкались сельские жители с корзинками и узлами.

Он постепенно остывал, капли, стекающие по спине, больше не приносили острого собачьего удовольствия, когда хочется отряхнуться и весело запрыгать по лужайке. Теперь ему было холодно и мерзко.

Однако мысль о возвращении на квартиру вызывала куда большее омерзение: он все еще не разобрал часть вещей, все еще не привык к запаху пыли в своей спальне, к своему неприметному соседу и голубям, к толкущимся на подоконнике. Все еще не освоился с тем, как обращаться с прислугой. Для него было новостью, что приходящая кухарка обижается на обращение «Милая» чуть ли не до слез, а истопник игнорирует «старину». Так что он решил немного прогуляться.

И почти сразу же наткнулся на парня из своей бывшей команды, который так странно улыбался во время розыгрыша подачи. Он сидел на скамейке под большой акацией, точно так же, как Джим, ежась от холода, и кого-то, наверное, ждал. Вне поля он, оказывается, носил очки. И то, как он в них выглядел, почему-то сильно удивило Джима. Обычно вид у людей в очках становится немного растерянный, заученный и очень домашний, но этот не выглядел домашним. Наоборот, его взгляд точно сделался тяжелее, а в кивке, которым он поприветствовал вторгшегося под дерево Джима, была раздражительность. Наверное, подразумевалось, что Джим должен был почувствовать неловкость и уйти, однако он продолжил стоять напротив, и парень наконец поднял на него глаза. В стеклышке опрокинулась навзничь кружевная акация и отразилось хмурое сине-серое небо.

Джим подергал себя за ворот свитера, точно ему было жарко. Но это тоже было не от неловкости, скорее, от его вечного неумения занять руки. Позже он не мог вспомнить, улыбался ли в тот момент. Кажется, нет. У него не было совершенно никаких поводов улыбаться. Они просто пялились друг на друга, не торопясь заводить разговор. Незнакомый парень наверное, как и все при встрече с Джимом, думал, какой Джим здоровенный. Досадовал, что ему портят момент одиночества. И не торопился уступать скамейку.

Это было нормально. А вот то, что он внезапно перестал хмуриться, посмотрел в сторону и сказал, откидываясь назад и устало проводя двумя пальцами по лбу: «До чего же разгромная была игра, дружочек... Никогда ни с кем из этих бездарей, кроме тебя, не свяжусь. А ты отлично выбил их лучшего игрока», — не было нормально совсем. Джим не замечал раньше, чтобы кто-то так успокаивался в его присутствии. Только животные: кошки, щенки, подстреленные дядюшкой птицы, которых Джим брал на руки, — вели себя так. Если бы он прикоснулся сейчас к незнакомцу, погладил бы, например, по спине, тот, возможно, и вовсе расслабился бы, как от спиртного или как от тепла.

Но проверить это свое дикое предположение Джим не успел. Послышался легкий шорох, чавканье мокрой земли под маленьким башмачком, а потом тихий мальчишеский свист. Девушка, которую, очевидно, здесь ждали, отвела ветку дерева от своего лица и приветливо заулыбалась. Хорошенькая, светловолосая, переждавшая где-то дождь. Может, в том автомобиле с поднятым верхом, который остановился у объездной дороги в четверти мили от поля. Единственный автомобиль на всю округу, не иначе.

— Познакомишь меня со своим другом, Билл? — попросила она, не размениваясь на приветствия. Смахнула упавшую каплю с крыла симпатичного носа в легких веснушках.

И момент покоя был потерян безвозвратно. Даже ошибочно данное звание друга не очень-то обрадовало Джима.

Тем более, что Билл — так девушка назвала своего кавалера — откликнулся небрежно:

— Да мы и сами еще не познакомились.

Джиму не оставалось ничего, как откланяться, сославшись на простуду, которой он никогда не болел, и широкими шагами направиться прочь, для приличия махнув парочке от крайней калитки.

И если бы Билл Хейдон когда-нибудь встречался с графом Анри де Сент-Ивоном, он знал бы, что на Джима стоит смотреть именно сейчас. Но его слишком мало интересовал случайный приятель. Собственно говоря, вообще не интересовал, он забыл о нем в тот же миг, как они с хохочущей девушкой принялись выцарапывать на стволе акации свои инициалы.

Ни Парижа, ни Святой Елены для них еще не существовало. Да и сам Джим понял, что он будет делать, только когда скинул грязные ботинки, забрался под одеяло и, клацая зубами из-за того, что истопнику не понравился «старина», подумал вдруг, что знает имя — и этого уже немало. А там можно будет просто ходить на все заседания дискуссионных клубов и во все студенческие организации подряд, он, в конце концов, и так собирался это сделать. Только теперь видел цель.

С тем он и уснул.

**А есть ли к чаю мед у нас?**

Есть люди, которых сопровождает один и тот же запах. Не присущий им, просто по какой-то причине постоянно витающий в воздухе, когда они рядом. В случае с Биллом Хейдоном это был запах масляной краски. Еще — каких-то капель для сердца, которые ему прописали с началом бурного подросткового роста и которые он почти не принимал. Но капли пахли нежно, тоненько, тревожно, а краска — исключительно остро. Самое странное, что он редко писал масляными красками. Техника ему не давалась, и он по своей привычке объяснял это нелюбовью и презрением к маслу. Но в студии его одежда, волосы успевали пропахнуть им, а еще в нижних этажах его дома постоянно шел ремонт, и своеобразный малярный запах добавлял странную нотку ко всей этой обонятельной какофонии.  
Джиму пришлось изрядно пошевелить извилинами, прежде чем он догадался про масло. Дело было в том, что он начинал думать о Билле в самых странных местах. В маленькой кондитерской с подновленной витриной, пока встрепанные мальчишки в очереди спорили, сколько фаджа им продадут за всю вытащенную из карманов мелочь. На занятиях в новом корпусе. На тренировках в зале со свежеокрашенным полом. За чтением книжки стихов Руперта Брука.  
Когда он брал Брука в библиотеке, в соседнем помещении красили стеллажи, и теперь чудесные строчки «И здесь навечно третий час. А есть ли к чаю мед у нас?» пахли для него масляной краской и Биллом.  
Вот и сейчас, пока он старался открыть дверь крайней по коридору комнаты, с нижнего этажа донесся тот самый волшебный аромат. Резкий, химический, раздражающий — этот проклятый ремонт, подумалось ему, не закончат, наверное, никогда. Плечо разболелось, дверь не поддавалась, увещевания не работали. Так что Джим решил ненадолго забыть про традиционную английскую вежливость и вспомнить, что в нем есть какая-то доля ирландской крови, а одна из прабабок определенно согрешила с цыганом. Этим он объяснял себе, что, когда его в двенадцатилетнем возрасте забыли в Берлине, он не потерялся и не пропал, а нашел себе приятелей, с которыми пробрался в магазин готового платья и обчистил кассу. Марок тогда хватило как раз, чтобы заплатить портье, объесться пирожками с вишней и дождаться маму на вокзале. А тонкую проволоку он теперь всегда носил с собой.  
Джим извлек ее из кармана, сел на корточки, посмотрел в скважину. Ключ, разумеется, торчал с той стороны. Мерзкая студенческая газетенка, которую он неизвестно зачем прихватил с собой, пригодилась тоже. Джим протолкнул лист под дверь, поковырялся в замке, пока ключ не выпал, и ловко вытащил его снаружи. Возможно, злой протестующий возглас из глубины комнаты ему послышался. А может, и нет. Так или иначе, это не помешало ему войти.  
Сквозняк, будто дотошный врач, обхватил его лицо холодными невидимыми ладонями. Кисейная занавесь на миг закрыла от него Билла, превратила его фигуру в легкий призрак. Но дверь закрылась, ветер улегся, а Билл, с отвращением поправив занавеску, резко скинул ноги с подоконника.  
— Ну и какого черта, Джим? — начал он, вцепившись в крашеное дерево. — Оставь уже, пожалуйста, свои разбойничьи привычки. Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать.  
Он внимательно глянул на Джима и поправился, уже менее агрессивно:  
— Сейчас не собираюсь.  
— А я не собираюсь тебе сочувствовать, — сообщил ему Джим. Важно было, чтобы Билл про это знал.  
— Уже лучше. И зачем ты тогда притащился?  
Джим потоптался немного с ноги на ногу, потом решительно подошел к Биллу и запрыгнул на подоконник рядом с ним. Места как раз хватило на двоих. На соседской крашеной зеленым крыше дрались за что-то две сороки, их возня и крики распугали всех голубей.  
Билл отодвинулся сперва, давая Джиму место и подчеркивая, что сейчас не настроен делиться с ним переживаниями. Потом взял у Джима из рук студенческую газетку и развернул на нужной полосе. Он все это, разумеется, уже читал, так что даже не дал себе труда сделать вид, что заинтересован. Проглядел из-под очков дурацкую статью о собственной выставке, устало прикрыл глаза, смял газету, придерживая бедром, и выбросил за окно. Сороки замерли на секунду, а затем одна по красивой спирали слетела вниз.  
— Они идиоты. Обидно только, что и тебя в это втянули. Полтора абзаца из четырех — про Джима Придо. Полная журналистская беспомощность.  
— Просто я бросаюсь в глаза.  
— Просто им не о чем было больше написать. Они ни черта не поняли.  
— Билл, — Джим поймал его за руку, которой тот раздраженно хлопал по колену, как, бывает, кошки бьют хвостом по бокам. Сжал своей, заставляя постепенно расслабить кулак, разжать пальцы. — Ты же заперся здесь не из-за выставки.  
Он хорошо отличал поражения, к которыми были готовы и в которых видели некоторую блестящую трагичность, от тех, которые обрушивались чудовищной черной волной и сметали с лица земли целые города, еще недавно жмурившиеся окнами на теплое солнечное море.  
— О, кто же понимает меня лучше, чем дружище Джим! Как они там в этой статейке тебя обозвали? Какая-то гнусность из Теккерея? — Билл поискал на подоконнике газету, забыв, что уже выбросил ее. Вздохнул и вытащил сигарету. Чиркнул спичкой. И табачный дым наконец-то перебил запах краски. — Конечно, не из-за нее. Плевал я на мнение нескольких молодых болванов и двух болванов с заслугами.  
— Будут еще выставки.  
— Я сказал все, что хотел.  
— Не думаю.  
— Ох, Джим... — Билл привалился к нему плечом, похлопал ладонью по его руке и снова переплел их пальцы. — Ты знаешь, Хлебникова расстреляли.  
— Хлебникова? — Джим не сразу вспомнил, что ему должно говорить это имя. И Билл, конечно, тут же разозлился:  
— Профессора Хлебникова, который читал доклады в народном клубе. Ну же, Джим, не будь таким ослом, ты отлично помнишь его. Мы познакомились у него на лекции. Плюгавый крошечный русский. Немного рассеянный, но в целом довольно славный.  
— И его расстреляли?  
— Да, его расстреляли свои. У них там творится бог весть что, Джим. Какой-нибудь крохотный проступок — и сразу расстрел, лагерь, ссылка в Сибирь. Они точно готовятся к войне...  
— Все готовятся к войне, Билл, — Джим развернулся к нему и снял с него очки, которые Билл и без того задрал на лоб — на близком расстоянии они только мешали, астигматизм. Так он мог видеть Билла всего: с его бегающими беспокойными глазами, с набрякшими от бессонной ночи веками, с тоненьким порезом на щеке, близко к уху, почти уже затянувшимся — мог порезаться во время бритья, мог сделать это специально, его иногда настигало странное желание делать себе больно.  
И спросил прямо:  
— Ты был у Фаншо?  
— Был, — не стал юлить Билл. Боль он умел причинять не только себе. Выставил вперед подбородок: — Но тебя это не должно волновать. Мы просто поговорили. Вернее, говорил, в основном, он. Про политическую обстановку, Чемберлена, колонии, Польшу, Африку, войну, я всего не запомнил. Когда на него находит стих, он очень любит разглагольствовать, ты знаешь.  
— Понятия не имею, — скрипнул зубами Джим. Ему трудно было удержаться и не выразить чем-нибудь нелюбовь к Фаншо, идолу Билла. — Я не помню, когда в последний раз был в твоем клубе.  
— Ну конечно, весь этот консерватизм и снобы, которые его исповедуют, совсем не для тебя. Но Фаншо — мудрый старый лис, и он расписал мне ближайшее будущее в таких красках, словно побывал там и вернулся к чаю...  
— И здесь навечно третий час... — не к месту процитировал Джим. Билл встряхнулся, как мокрая птица:  
— Сходишь к нему со мной? Ты его чем-то заинтересовал.  
У Джима болезненно заныло что-то в диафрагме, как будто туда больно засадил ногой или локтем незадачливый партнер по игре.  
— Мне до тебя далеко.  
— Я все равно больше не могу пойти к нему один, — сказал Билл вдруг очень спокойно, но Джим услышал в его голосе отчаяние. Так бывало с его картинами. Ты смотришь на очаровательный приморский пейзаж, на соломенные крыши домов, сбегающую к скалистому побережью тропинку. А потом внимание привлекают облачка на горизонте, и ты понимаешь, что Билл нарисовал приближающуюся бурю... Ту самую, наверное, которая, по его словам, загнала его в какой-то фермерский домик, где была «милейшая хозяйка двадцати четырех лет со щеками как яблоки, представляешь, Джим?» Странно, что остальные не чувствовали бури и говорили о картине как об обычной пасторали. Джима всегда удивляло это.  
— Ты... — пробормотал он, — Что он тебе такого... Что вы с ним...  
— Фаншо просто, — Билл спрыгнул с подоконника и обнял Джима за пояс, — очень боится попасться на горячем. Во время войны преступлением могут посчитать что-нибудь совершенно невинное. Книжки, которые он кому-то давал. Речи, которые произносил. Или левого меня, который у него столовался. В общем, он не хочет приумножать свои прегрешения, и я его понимаю...  
Он совершенно не понимал Фаншо на самом-то деле. У него в голове не укладывалось, как можно отказаться от чего-то ради скучной безопасности. Он злился, захлебывался ненавистью и обидой, но прощал, не мог не прощать. Так уж он был устроен.  
Джим уперся лбом в его лоб.  
— Если это правда что-то важное, я схожу с тобой в «Патриций».  
— Не в «Патриций». К нему домой. Нас, похоже, ждет серьезная беседа.  
Пока они говорили, сороки убрались с крыши, предчувствуя дождь, а потом по жестяным скатам застучали капли. Занавеска взметнулась от ветра и мягко погладила Джима по плечу.  
— Давай уедем, Джим, — вдруг попросил Билл жалобно. — Все равно, что он скажет. Все равно, куда. Давай уедем в любом случае. Я не сбегаю, — не забыл уточнить он, — я просто от всего этого устал.  
Он готовился к возражениям и увещеваниям, может быть. Джим, в конце концов, не кончил курса и не мог никуда ринуться за ним прямо сейчас. Так что должна была получится целая дискуссия, горячий спор, в котором он выплеснул бы накопившееся раздражение и боль.  
Но Джим сполз с подоконника, перекинул его руку через свое плечо, как закидывают куртку, и сказал серьезно, глядя Биллу прямо в глаза, а коленями мягко отодвигая его от окна:  
— Уедем, конечно. Я засиделся на одном месте.  
Так незаметно они переместились вглубь комнаты, и занавесь теперь билась от пыльного предгрозового ветра за их спинами.  
— Ты серьезно? — спросил Билл севшим до сипа голосом.  
— Я серьезно, — ответил Джим. — И ради бога, пойдем в твою комнату, тут ужасный сквозняк.  
— Не закрывай окно, мне нравится, — пробормотал Билл. Положил подбородок Джиму на плечо, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на дождь.  
— Не буду. Идем же, — скомандовал Джим.  
И он почти унес Билла в его спальню, где можно было валяться в полумраке на узкой кровати, переплетаясь руками и ногами, слушать, как Билл возмущенно фыркает, снова и снова вспоминая высокомерных остолопов, и не думать о том, что будет после. Не думать о Фаншо. И заставлять Билла тоже не думать о нем.  
Это было особенно трудно. Но Джим не привык пасовать перед трудностями и верил, что у него обязательно получится.

**Нильгау**

Патрулей, казалось, стало даже больше, хотя паника вроде должна была разогнать солдат и активистов «Нового Дустура» по домам. Кое-где горожане собирались небольшими тихими группками, разговаривали сдержанно и серьезно. Среди них не было женщин или кого-нибудь, выглядящего как европеец, и даже полиция предпочитала обходить такие скопления стороной.

Опасность для Джима сейчас представляли они все: полицейские, добровольцы с полумесяцами на повязках, молчаливые мужчины с ножами... Нож имелся и у него, но лучше было просто не попадаться никому на глаза. В Тунисе он представлялся французом и антифашистом, опознай его кто-то, все было бы кончено.

Прижавшись лопатками к стене, он подергал и оттянул черный платок на шее, словно тот его душил. Стоило закрыть им нижнюю половину лица, чтобы белое пятно не так бросалось в глаза, но тогда случайный патрульный мог заинтересоваться им и того и гляди арестовать как бандита. Все были взбудоражены наступлением немцев, все следили за всеми, каждый поступок, каждое движение могло повлечь за собой лавину непоправимых последствий. Даже дышать было рискованно.

Джиму нельзя было рисковать, потому что если они не уберутся отсюда сегодня, не уберутся никогда. Пускай он и не верил, что армия Роммеля дойдет до столицы, в это верили здесь слишком многие. А значит, нужно было сворачивать лавочку.

Ему самому могли вменить только подложные документы. Он ничего особо не знал и готов был молчать на допросах, как учил Фаншо. Старый лис, как бы Джим к нему не относился, отлично сумел преподать ему эту науку. В крайнем случае, можно было сдать Рубцова, благо тот пару дней назад крайне удачно исчез, собрав все картины. Но вот Билл со своей фотолабораторией засыпался бы по-крупному.

Джим отчаянно трусил, когда думал о том, что применять науку Фаншо на практике придется и Биллу. Его передергивало от этих мыслей и начинало тошнить. Нужно было сделать все, чтобы не повторилась та александрийская история. Чтобы не стало еще хуже, чем в Египте. Поэтому следовало спешить.

Представительные мужчины, как один, в серых джеббах, все не расходились, несмотря на ночную прохладу. Поэтому Джим, пятясь и прижимаясь к стене, добрался до замеченного раньше окна, на его счастье не забранного решеткой. Уцепился за деревянный подоконник, подтянулся и, шурша сыплющейся известкой, протолкнул себя в темноту. В доме пахло маслом и почему-то козой. Он попытался спуститься быстро и бесшумно, но не рассчитал: нога нащупала пустоту, земляной пол был на фут ниже, чем казалось снаружи. Джим упал с, как ему подумалось, страшным грохотом. Сгруппировался, перекатился через плечо и замер, прижимая руку к бедру. Никого. Дом действительно был пуст и тих. Хозяева обсуждали, как им быть, где-то снаружи.

Тем же способом выбравшись из окна с противоположной стороны, Джим быстро зашагал вверх по узенькой улочке. Он не льстил себе. Кто-нибудь из соседей наверняка заметил его, может быть, даже разглядел. Но если он будет достаточно быстр, патруль не возьмет его след. А завтра они наверняка уже доберутся до Габеса...

Билл назначил ему встречу в старых кварталах, неподалеку от порта и Медины, в закоулке Рю де Грис. По забавному стечению обстоятельств французский художник с русской фамилией Рубцов, сын белоэмигранта, жил до своего бегства почти по соседству, на Рю де Рюс. Он еще, помнится, постоянно потешался этому «совпадению», хотя сам по своей воле снял студию в бывшем русском квартале. Джим удивлялся, что так легко переносит всех этих глуповатых богемных друзей Билла. Наверное, потому, что зачем-то же Билл их выбирал. Зачем-то они были нужны. Делали же они с ним полезное общее дело. Забавно, что и его самого наверняка считали вот таким вот смешным мотыльком, прилетевшим из темноты на свет Хейдона. И только Джим помнил, как он сам давным-давно, в какой-то чужой, прошлой жизни выбрал Билла, выследил, приманил его и забрал. Не только из-за симпатичной шкурки, как говаривал дядюшка Анри, но и из-за того, что было под ней.

Только вот поражений, что бы там ни выдумывал дядя, было уже довольно.

Со всеми своими предосторожностями Джим добирался до тупичка больше получаса. Куранты на башне-обелиске пробили десять раз, их едва слышно было за шумом движущегося транспорта: по объездному шоссе Мохаммеда в порт стекались беглецы — со своими семьями и одни, с картонками, с чемоданами или налегке.

Время работало против Джима. В синих сумерках Рю де Грис негде было затаиться и спрятаться от посторонних глаз. Все уже поужинали и помолились, если вообще молились сегодня, зажгли огни, но еще не ложились спать. Одно хорошо: дом, где на втором этаже была явочная квартира Билла, стоял пустым, и соседние тоже покинули их обеспеченные хозяева. Джим проскользнул с черного хода и поднялся на площадку с одной единственной дверью, из-под которой лился желтый свет. Быстро простучал по ней костяшками пальцев. Послышались шаги босых ног — и Билл втащил его внутрь.

— Ты опоздал, — пробормотал он. Лоб у него был мокрый от пота и блестел, волосы прилипли к лицу. Он разулся, чтобы не шуметь, но все равно передвигался крадучись, как кошка. — Она уже здесь, приехала с час назад, отпустила шофера. За домом следят?

— Чисто.

Джим крепко взял его за плечо, так что Билл даже недовольно покосился на его пальцы. И спросил напряженно:

— Зачем ты меня вызвал? Ты говорил, с ней все улажено.

— Она провокатор, — скрипнул зубами Билл. — А я попался, как последний кретин.

Джим отпустил его, и Билл стек в кресло, переломившись пополам в талии. Прижал ладони к вискам, а потом беспомощно посмотрел из-под челки на Джима:

— Она приехала сегодня, потому что Роммель наступает, и мне от нее никуда не деться. Рассказала все и даже больше, чем стоило бы. Ее очень веселит быть пауком, а не мухой, и шантажировать меня моими же посулами. К тому же она пьяна. Она устала играть и рада возможности наконец-то откусить мне голову. Если она выйдет отсюда теперь, мне крышка. В любом случае. Даже если я соглашусь делиться информацией с ее хозяевами.

Джим выслушал его внимательно, уже понимая, к чему он клонит.

Билл говорил о Паоле Бернарди, вдове итальянского промышленника Бернарди, любовнице коменданта французского гарнизона Туниса — и свой любовнице тоже. В документах военной разведки Паола проходила под псевдонимом «Нильгау». Она не была похожа ни на легкую добычу, ни на грузную азиатскую антилопу, но клички в шпионской среде даются иной раз и более странные. Ей было слегка за тридцать, она носила преимущественно черное, словно так и не оправилась от потери супруга, много пила, танцевала, густо обводила глаза, как бедуинка, и излучала тяжелое темное очарование. Отрицая свою связь с фашистами, она рассказывала, как уговорила мужа бежать в Магриб от режима Муссолини, любила поговорить о де Голле и Петтэне, лично знала Дарлана, и во время захвата Туниса союзниками осталась в городе, хотя итальянцам и испанцам тогда предоставили коридор и возможность уехать.

Билл познакомился с ней на одной из вечеринок или, возможно, на выставке: она любила искусство, хотя и не понимала современную живопись. Тем же вечером они поехали в Карфаген, долго бродили среди белеющих в сумерках песчаных стен и колонн, а по дороге домой, как понял Джим, занялись любовью прямо в машине. Билл по крупицам собирал из обмолвок и сонного бормотания Паолы ту информацию, которая была ему нужна, формировал донесения и отправлял в Каир через связного.

Пару недель назад ему повезло по-крупному. Нильгау, как он думал, доверилась ему. Решила, что они одного вида, одной стаи, тем более, что профашистские взгляды отца Билла были довольно известны. И сообщила о своей связи с итальяно-немецкой разведкой. Билл, разумеется, догадывался об этом, но теперь наконец-то смог действовать свободнее. В Каир ушло еще несколько важных шифровок... А потом в Тунисе стало известно о наступлении.

И Нильгау, уже давно раскусившая Билла, решила, что теперь он в ее ловушке.

— Вчера она назначила мне встречу, — продолжал шептать Билл, странным жестом прижимая к груди что-то под вязаной кофтой. — Мы условились, что я буду один и она приедет одна. Тут уже явно что-то было не так, и я вызвал тебя. Она ничего о тебе не знает, ты еще можешь выбраться из города...

— Не городи ерунды. Она спит?

— Спала, когда я выходил. Она немного перебрала в честь наступления.

«А кроме того, вы, несмотря ни на что, переспали — уже после того, как выговорились друг другу», — с непривычной злостью подумал Джим.

На самом деле Нильгау не видела в Хейдоне серьезного игрока. Ее не пугал сопливый юнец c фотолабораторией, так что она без страха приехала к нему на квартиру. Завтра на улицах все равно будут реветь песчано-желтые «Тигры», а в предвкушении победы — для себя — и поражения — для него — можно было и поиграть. В конце концов, Билл мог пригодиться Абверу или ОВРА.

— А еще, Джим, она выболтала мне кое-что... — он сунул руку поглубже за пазуху и выудил масляно блеснувший в свете лампы револьвер. Положил на столик сбоку от себя, и Джим отметил, что руки у него почти не дрожат. — Такое шифровкой не передашь и не расскажешь никому.

— Возможно, и мне не стоит?

Билл глянул на него остро, настороженно. Поднялся почти по-солдатски, заложил руки под мышки: револьвер больше не оттягивал ему одежду. Подвигал челюстью:

— Нет, ты должен знать. Ты — должен. Они собираются предать нас всех. Заключить сепаратный мир с Германией.

— Кто — они? — осторожно спросил Джим, чувствуя, как нехорошо начинает сжиматься что-то под диафрагмой.

Билл запнулся, точно налетел на стену. Сглотнул и пояснил, словно неразумному малышу:

— Янки, разумеется. С нашей помощью, к этому все идет... До чего же грязная это работа, Джим, — пробормотал он с тоской, прислушиваясь к звукам из спальни, словно надеясь на что-то — но там стояла полнейшая тишина. — Грязная и бессмысленная. Я не смогу это сделать один. Будет слишком много крови и грязи. Я даже куропатку не могу застрелить, чтобы она не мучилась.

— Она же все слышит, Билл, — сказал Джим тихо. Коснулся его локтя, но руку Билл отвел. — Не надо так шуметь.

— Там нет окна. Оттуда не сбежишь. Я запер дверь.

«И на звук никто не примчится, потому что дома вокруг нежилые. Как хорошо ты все продумал, Билл».

Джим постоял напротив него какое-то время, потом вновь взял его за руку и вынул из нее револьвер, который Билл, пока говорил, машинально взял со стола. Коротко привлек Билла к себе, примял подбородком его волосы. Тот замер у него на груди, почти не дыша. И с трудом пробормотал Джиму в плечо:

— Послушай, ты не должен...

Он действительно был не должен, если подумать. Но сиплый, отчаянный и злой шепот подействовало лучше всяких просьб.

— Дай мне ключ, — попросил Джим внятно, решительно, чтобы точно не передумать, чтобы даже желания отказаться от своих слов не появилось. — И будь наготове. Не допусти, чтобы она выцарапала мне глаза.

Нужно было, чтобы Билл сейчас ему поверил. Чтобы решил: Джиму уже приходилось убивать людей, они же выбиралась из Александрии порознь, мало ли, что могло случиться в пути.

Самое удивительное, что больше по этому поводу Джим не чувствовал ничего. Только желание, чтобы его не сочли новичком в этом деле... Да еще он, пожалуй, хотел, чтобы Нильгау не страдала и умерла мгновенно. Нет ничего хуже, чем выстрел труса, после которого жертва еще несколько часов булькает собственной кровью, заходясь в агонии, только потому, что у стрелка не хватает духу ее добить. На охоте Джим видел такое не раз. Да и на войне — видел.

Поэтому, открыв дверь, он отшвырнул женщину, бросившуюся на него с ножом, на высокую деревянную кровать, так что она ударилась об изножье, потеряла равновесие, путаясь в юбке, и упала на одно колено.

А потом дважды выстрелил ей в лицо.

До этого мгновения он помнил, что она была красавицей с оливковой кожей и густо обведенными глазами. Позже вспоминал ее только такой.

И не слишком часто, если подумать. Не так, как, наверное, должен был. Гораздо лучше ему запомнился потек крови на стекле, покрывавшем картину над кроватью. На ней, кажется, был изображен полувыцветший мост Бейли, и потек делил его точно пополам.

Эта была картина Рубцова, может быть. Или какого-то другого приятеля Билла. Сам он давно не рисовал пейзажей, ни разу после Оксфорда.

В ноябре, уже после раздела Туниса на две неравные зоны между Германией и союзниками, этот мост взорвали. Лишняя, ненужная информация, но Джим почему-то запомнил и это. Да еще то, как Билл вертел и мучил свои пальцы в темноте салона автомашины, когда они ехали в Габес.

И почему-то глядеть на это было еще больнее, чем на убитую Нильгау с лужей крови под развороченной головой.

 

**И ложь, и боль, и правду...**

Прежде, чем решиться на недопустимое нарушение секретности, Джим полдня безо всякой цели кружил по городу. У него был билет в Париж на шесть утра, по которому он, разумеется, не полетел. Но дальше следовало действовать без проволочек. Макс должен был встретиться с ним в субботу, значит, отбыть в любом случае требовалось до полуночи.

Французская гувернантка в детстве рассказывала Джиму сказку о девушке, которая убегала с бала в полночь, и это была совсем не та приглаженная версия «Золушки» из детских книжек, которая популярна у девочек благодаря мультфильму Диснея. Там все было пугающе натуралистично, и Джим, кажется, именно с тех пор недолюбливал голубей.

И он, и Золушка, забыв о времени, провалили бы все дело, так что за часами Джим следил. Но и он, и Золушка, думали совсем не о советах феи-крестной.

Для начала Джим выпил. Уже заходя в до неприличия грязную распивочную в Брикстоне, он знал, что решит. Но все равно долго и с отвращением цедил пиво, жалея, что не взял чего-нибудь покрепче, — и в итоге, конечно, взял. Опьянение было недолгим и ощущалось, как неприятная, но необходимая деталь этого странного блеклого дня.

Затем он выбрался из распивочной через вход для персонала. Две девушки в одинаковых крупных браслетах, курившие у стены, проводили его незаинтересованными пустыми взглядами.

Прослонявшись еще некоторое время, он поднялся на второй этаж маленького здания из красного кирпича, окна которого выходили на наземный участок метрополитена. Отыскал дверь с табличкой «Фото и видеотовары. Отдел закупок», постучался и вошел. У него с собой была коробка хороших шоколадных конфет, Марни любила шоколад.

— Привет, Марни, — сказал он с самой солнечной из своих улыбок. — Как поживаешь, крошка?

Марни, сорокалетняя, ухоженная, но немного нервная, дважды лечившаяся от алкоголизма, улыбнулась ему в ответ. Она поживала отменно, ее дочь Пола, которую Джим по счастливой случайности сумел устроить в колледж во Франции, исправно посылала матери открытки.

С мужчинами Марни дело обстояло похуже, тот, что работал в детской больнице, не появлялся и не звонил. А продавец Джозеф устроил пьяный скандал, и его пришлось выставить — уже в который по счету раз.

Помешивая свой ромашковый чай (Джиму она сделала обычный черный с молоком), Марни наконец спросила:

— А как твой Энди?

Эту свою легенду Джим любил за то, что ему почти не требовалось лгать. Нужно было только делать скидку на выдуманные имена и возраст: Энди «жил» в Сохо и ему едва ли «исполнилось» двадцать пять. Джим мог бы, появись у Марни такое желание, даже показать ей Энди. Он страдал отсутствием фантазии и попросту украл имя и внешность у одного приметного мальчишки. Кража была почти полностью безопасной: Марни все равно ни за какие коврижки не пожелала бы с ним знакомиться. Ее терпимость начиналась и заканчивалась на Джиме, уж бог знает, почему.

— Вот об этом я и хотел попросить... — пробормотал Джим, чувствуя почти искреннюю неловкость.

— Что, он опять начал шляться?

Марни была до ужаса прямолинейна.

— Послушай, ты сможешь позвонить по номеру, который я напишу?

Он потянулся за ее бумагой для записей и карандашом. Чуть было не убрал стопку каких-то перечеркнутых крестом документов из-под листка. Но вовремя опомнился.

— Сам не можешь? Ладно, — она притянула лист к себе. — Что сказать?

— Что ты из телефонной компании и проводишь опрос.

— О, Джим, это же старо как мир!

— Поэтому и должно сработать. Я услышу, кто подойдет... Мне просто надо знать.

— Вот же гаденыш! — Марни решительно набрала записанный Джимом номер и долго слушала гудки. Потом представилась, пробубнила что-то про частную компанию по установке телефонов и социальный опрос. Бухнула трубку на рычажки и зло уставилась на Джима:

— Ну поздравляю! По голосу, так ему к пятидесяти и он окончил что-нибудь в Оксбридже. Энди, вертлявая задница, отлично устроился, Джимми-бой. Бросай его, слышишь! Бросай!

...Джиму пришлось дождаться темноты. В пестром южном Лондоне он почти не бросался в глаза, а вот в районе респектабельных георгианских домов выглядел белой вороной.

Сырые сумерки спасали его от посторонних глаз, но он все равно волновался, точно школьник перед первым свиданием. Если бы восторг первого свидания отдавал тоской и сосущей болью под лопаткой.

Помимо звонка из офиса «Отдела закупок» Джим совершил еще пару проверок, поэтому отсутствие света в видимых с улицы окнах его волновало мало. Билл не выходил из дома. И был один. Так что, скорее всего, слушал музыку в темноте, работал или читал при ночнике. Спать в такое раннее время он не ложился никогда.

Подняв воротник своей кожаной куртки повыше, Джим прошелся вдоль по улице, с той стороны, которая была затенена. Убедился, что за ним не идут, вернулся и поднялся на крыльцо.

До этого момента он действовал точно на автомате. Даже болтая с Марни, он словно бы выполнял очередное задание. Его день состоял из большого количества мелких действий, которые требовалось совершить и которые он совершал бездумно, как выполняет свои упражнения тренированный спортсмен.

Но сейчас, на знакомом крыльце со знакомым звонком, его начала колотить дрожь. Да такая, что даже колени ослабели. Он вдруг понял, что собирается сделать. И тут же разозлился на себя за слабость и трусость. Решение было принято еще в отвратительной брикстонской распивочной. В конце концов, весь этот бред Контроля на самом деле не стоил выеденного яйца. Да. Без сомнения, так оно и было.

Джим поднял руку и нажал на звонок всей ладонью, потому что проклятую кнопку требовалось продавливать с силой — хозяин все никак не мог пригласить электрика, чтобы ее починили. Да и Джим все время забывал зайти в магазин хозтоваров и купить звонок на замену.

У Билла в доме не было модного сейчас переговорного устройства. Дребезжащий звон разнесся по всему помещению, и Джим уже приготовился услышать шаги... Но за дверью по-прежнему стояла тишина.

Тишина напряженно слушала и даже, кажется, не дышала. Джим чуть слышно чертыхнулся и едва не прижался лбом к косяку. Только ребенок бы не догадался, зачем все эти дневные проверки. Только ребенок не раскусил бы звонок от Марни.

А еще только юнец, ничего не знающий о Цирке, не связал бы отпуск Макса с командировкой Джима, а командировку Джима с навязчивой манией Контроля... И тишина сейчас означала: «Я не хочу тебя слушать. Я знаю, куда ты должен поехать, и не нуждаюсь в предупреждениях».

От сознания, что он опоздал, слишком сильно опоздал, Джиму захотелось закричать. Но он только уперся кулаком в дверь и постоял так какое-то время, выравнивая дыхание. Потом пробормотал приглушенно:

— Мы могли бы хотя бы попрощаться.

Ему, разумеется, не ответили. Но Джим услышал что-то навроде вздоха и неловкого движения.

Стало совсем невыносимо.

Повинуясь порыву, он едва не принялся искать по карманам проволоку. Он многое бы отдал сейчас, да практически все, чтобы услышать ворчливое «Оставь свои разбойничьи привычки». Но это был не Оксфорд, а они больше не были детьми, так что открывать дверь без ключа Джим не стал.

Ему подумалось вдруг, что дядюшка Анри забыл рассказать ему что-то важное. Что-то про поражения. А понять без подсказки Джим, как и прежде, был не в состоянии. Что делать, если ты видел и Париж, и Святую Елену? Куда тебе податься с этим знанием? Зачем оно тебе?

Не лучше ли было остаться в неведении и радостно водить рукой по симпатичной шкурке, не мучая ни себя, ни того, кого ты изучаешь всю свою жизнь.

— Будь осторожен, — зачем-то сказал Джим тихо, почти уверенный, что его не услышат. — Ради всего святого, будь осторожен.

До полуночи оставалось всего три часа. Но Джим прошел еще два квартала, прежде чем поймать попутку. Водитель-ямаец почему-то решил, что у него отнимут выручку и убьют, так что Джиму пришлось ему улыбнуться. Вышло, честно говоря, не очень. Но парень все-таки успокоился.

У ног Джима по резиновому коврику перекатывалась пустая бутылка из-под водки. Радио пришептывало и мурлыкало голосом Бонни Тайлер. Ямаец не спрашивал, почему Джим едет без багажа, не интересовался, куда. А перед тем, как высадить его, вдруг похлопал по запястью горячей черной рукой. И сказал с внезапным состраданием:

— Ты держись, брат. Не знаю, что у тебя там творится, но держись.

И все, что сумел ответить Джим на это странное проявление человеческого тепла:

— Я буду. Не пей за рулем.

Дверь захлопнулась. Бонни Тайлер смолкла. А потом алые огоньки задних фар растворились в сыром лондонском тумане. И Джим остался один.


End file.
